The Plan (OneShot)
by XxEnErGeTiCxX
Summary: It's Winter 31 and tonight is Karaoke Night. Both Chelsea and Vaughn decided to finally confess their feelings to each other. And how are they going to do it? Please remember to R&R. It's kinda a songfic :3.


One-shot.  
>Weak winter sunlight streaming in through the window fell across Vaughn's face, causing him to twist around in his bed in attempt to escape the chunk of light. But he ended up falling down from his bed, since the chunk of sunlight is too big. "Fuck."<p>

Today is the last day of the year. Many things happened, ever since that annoying farmer, Chelsea came to the island. At first he hated her especially her bubbly personality, but she always greeted him everyday when he was in the island and will also give him gifts. Even though he already told her how annoying she was.

But she didn't care anyway, and still did that everyday. He just stayed at the island two days a week, so he was happy to escape that hell hole. But every time he was in the island, he will grow closer and closer to the brunette. And the other days when he was not in the island, he will always end up thinking about the farmer.

At first he didn't want to admit he have feelings for the girl, but the feelings grew stronger. It causes him to always sneak glances at the girl when she's not looking, or look for reasons to go to her farm just to see her.

He actually wanted to confess to her a long time ago, but every time he gathered the courage to tell her, something will always get in his way.

He eventually got up from bed and went to bathe. After bathing, he threw on his usual outfit. A black shirt, a pair of black pants, a tan colored vest, a white bandanna around his neck, a pair of cowboy boots and to complete the outfit, a Stetson.

He went downstairs and was greeted by Mirabelle and Julia. He grunted in response and went straightly to the table to have his breakfast. He quickly finished his meal and started heading towards the barn to work.

* * *

><p>*Time skip* - 12 noon (In the Animal shop)<p>

Nobody's P.O.V

Vaughn was having his usual afternoon nap. Nothing but silence is heard throughout the room. Just the way he likes it. Just as he was about to fall into a deep sleep, until he felt a small finger poking at his left cheek. He immediately glared at the person, but softened the glare as he realized its Chelsea.

"What are you doing?" He asked Chelsea, who continued to poke his cheek. "Nothing, just came here to ask whether or not you're coming to the diner tonight?" She asked with a light blush on her cheeks as she smiled.

"And why am I going there?" Vaughn asked curiously. "Didn't you heard about Karaoke Night? Everyone on the island is talking about it. It's quite impossible for you to NOT know." She answered. "Do you even remember who I am?" He asked, raising his left eyebrow upwards.

"Ummm you're Vaughn..." She answered, dumb founded. But after a few seconds, realization dawned on her, " The Anti-Social Cowboy!" She answered, with a huge cheesy grin on her face. 'God she looks so CUTE!' Vaughn thought, with a blush forming on his cheeks. He coughed and said, "And that's the reason I don't know. Since I hate talking to people."

Suddenly a look of hurt and sadness replaced Chelsea's happy face, "Does that mean you hate talking to me?" She said with a pout on her face. 'Shit, I hurt her feelings!' Vaughn thought with a look of guilt. "No Chels, I didn't mean that. I'm just joking." He said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Naw, I know you're just joking!" Chelsea answered with her usual cheesy smile. "You got me worried there for nothing." He sighed. Chelsea just continued laughing at him, Vaughn watched her laughed and started to laugh too.

After a few minutes, the sound of laughter finally died down." So, are you going Vaughnie?" She asked. "Didn't I called you to not call me that?" Vaughn pouted. "Sure you did,...Vaughnie. But the nickname is just TOO CUTE to not use!" Chelsea stated. "Never mind that, are you going or not?"'

"Well...depends. Are you going?" He asked. "Of course I am going, besides...I have a mission to accomplish." She said with scary smirk, obviously planning something. Vaughn sweat-dropped,"Well..., that means I'm going then." He said with a tiny smile formed on his face. You can only see it, if you look VERY closely.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that the dress code tonight is formal." Chelsea stated. "Lanna loves dresses TOO much..." He said with a sigh. Chelsea rolled her eyes," You can say that again."  
>She then checked her watch and practically shouted," Shit! It's 1:55 already?! I have to go! Bye Vaughn!" And right after she finished her sentence, she already went out of the shop.<p>

Vaughn sighed. But suddenly, Chelsea came into the shop again and ran towards Vaughn. She ran towards him and in one swift movement she took Vaughn's hat and dashed out of the shop while screaming,"YOLO!" "What the fuck?!" Vaughn shouted as he tried to process what just happened just now.

Just then, Julia popped out from her room, laughing."Wow Vaughn, she really turned you into a human being." Then followed by Natalie popping out too, who is also laughing. "I told you , and you didn't believe me." Natalie said as she glared at Julia. Julia shrugged and began walking towards Vaughn and asked,"So, when are you going to confess you're undying love for her?" "When did you guys became such a busybody?" Vaughn snapped back at them. "If you don't do anything, she is bound to end up with another guy. Perhaps with Mark or Denny." Natalie stated as she joined the conversation. Vaughn froze, 'Hate to admit this, but she's right...'  
>"Alright...what's the plan?" He asked. "I, Julia Saunders, will now begin Operation 'Win Chelsea's Heart'! or Operation 'WCH' for short" Julia announced. And right after the announcement, the girls chatted away, telling the plan to Vaughn as he slowly begins to regret his decision.<p>

* * *

><p>*Time Skip* - 3pm - Chelsea's Ranch<p>

Just as Chelsea finished watering her crops, a high-pitched shout rang through the ranch. Causing the brunette to whip her head towards the source of it. "Hey girlfriend!" Julia shouted as she ran towards Chelsea, carrying a big red duffel bag.

"Hey Jules." Chelsea greeted Julia with a smile. "You're going to Karaoke Night right?" Julia asked. "Yeah...?" Chelsea answered. "Great! Now let's go into your house." Julia said as she dragged Chelsea towards her home. "Sure?" Chelsea said, as she do not know what's going on.

As they went into the house, Julia ordered Chelsea to take a bath as she took out all the makeup and dresses from the duffel bag. After 15 minutes, Chelsea came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"Chels, I need you to choose. This one or... This one?" Julia asked as she held up two dresses on each of her hands. The dress on her left hand is a black sexy tight dress, shows all your curves and ends right above the knees. The dress on her right hand is pretty cute blue colored dress. It has straps and on the waist of the dress, it has a thick shining silver belt attached to it, then it ends right above the knees.

"Ain't it obvious Jules?" Chelsea asked as she rolled her eyes. "Okay then, the black one it is!" Julia answered excitedly. "Nope, the blue one." Chelsea corrected. "As if I want to wear THAT." Chelsea said with disgust.

"Well THIS girl is going to wear it!" Julia announced as she pointed herself with her thumb, while smirking. Chelsea just rolled her eyes and took the dress from Julia the straightly went into the bathroom to change into it.

After that, Julia then ordered Chelsea to sit on the chair so she can dry Chelsea's hair. After drying the hair, she took out a curling iron. "You don't mind if I curl your hair right?" Julia asked. "Sure, just make it temporary." Chelsea shrugged.

Ten minutes later, Julia finally finished curling Chelsea's hair. "Okay, now that's done. Onwards to the makeup booth!" Julia said,as she pointed at the makeup she brought. "Oh! And don't open your eyes! You can only open them after I finish your makeup!" Julia warned as she smirked. Chelsea sweat-dropped, 'I hope she doesn't make me look horrible...' She thought.

She had no choice but to follow orders. Chelsea closed her eyes as Julia grinned as she took some eyeliner and mascara and continued making her best friend beautiful...

* * *

><p>*Time Skip* - 6pm - Diner<p>

'Why do I even bother to wear this god damn suit?!' Vaughn thought. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black suit jacket and black suit pants, accompanied by a silver colored tie. 'Chelsea HAD TO take my hat." Vaughn cursed softly.

Vaughn has no choice but to wear the suit since he needed it to follow the so-called 'plan'.

He entered the diner and sat at his usual table, where he can avoid other people. Vaughn was going through the plan in his mind for the umpteenth time, when suddenly the door opened, revealing a beautiful brunette dressed in a blue dress. She had her hair curled, eyeliner applied onto her eyes to make her eyes look bigger and mascara on her eyelashes, and dark cherry colored lip stick smeared across her lips. And as a finishing touch, she wore black high heels and a black purse is held in her hands. But on top of her head, is a too familiar cowboy hat.

Vaughn's eyes widened at the hat, but when he saw how Chelsea dressed, his head turned as red as a tomato. Chelsea then saw Vaughn and began making her way towards him. "Hey Vaughn, or should I say 'Mr Tomato'?" Chelsea greeted with a saucy smirk.

"Ha ha very funny. Give it back." Vaughn said with a glared. Chelsea just stuck her tongue out at him,"No can do cowboy."

Chelsea then sat in front of him and tried to stop Vaughn from taking his hat. Just then Lanna went up onto the stage and took a microphone,"Good evening everyone! I'm very happy that the whole island agreed to come! And now...let's start the annual Karaoke Contest!" Lanna announced as everyone in the diner clapped and cheered.

"Anyone that wants to participate please sign up here!" Lanna said as she held up a sign-up sheet. "And remember, FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!"

Right after then, a crowd of people lined up in front of the stage. And not-so surprisingly, Julia was the first one. "Do you want this hat that badly?" Chelsea asked with an evil glint in her eyes. "Duh..."Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Then you need to participate in the competition!" Chelsea said. "Fine, I'm gonna enter anyway..."Vaughn mumbled. They then went to line up too.

And as it's obvious, they are the last ones. When it's finally their turn to sign, they already waited fifteen minutes. Which is utter hell for Vaughn, for him to stand around so many people.

* * *

><p>*Time Skip* - 8pm - Diner<p>

When the clock reached 8 o'clock, it's finally Chelsea's turn. "Next up, is Chelsea!" Lanna announced as Chelsea went up onto the stage. "Hey Chels, just tell me the name of the song that you want to sing and you'll be good to go." Lanna said.

"I wanna sing...Your Love Is My Drug. This is for you Vaughnie!" Chelsea said, pointing at him as she winked towards Vaughn, who blushed a million shades of red.

The beat started when the time came, She just closed her eyes and began to sing, and also secretly hoping she won't sound bad in front of everyone.

**Maybe I need some rehab **

**Or maybe I just need some sleep **

**I got a sick obsession **

**I'm seeing it in my dreams **

**I'm looking down every alley **

**I'm making us desperate 'cause **

**I'm staying up all night hoping **

**Hitting my head against the wall**

'I need to tell him. I need to tell him my feelings for him. And that's how I'm telling him, by singing my heart out for him' Chelsea thought as she continued to sing.

**What you got boy is hard to find **

**I think about it all the time **

**I'm all strung out **

**My heart is fried **

**I just can't get you off my mind**

**Because your love your love your love is my drug. **

**Your love your love your love.**

**I said your love your love your love is my drug **

**Your love your love your love**

**Won't listen to any advice **

**Momma's telling me I should think twice **

**But love to my own devices **

**I'm addicted, it's a crisis**

**My friends think I've gone crazy **

**My judgements getting kinda hazy **

**My esteem is gonna be affected **

**If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead**

**What you got boy is hard to find **

**I think about it all the time **

**I'm all strung out **

**My heart is fried **

**I just can't get you off my mind**

**Because your love your love your love is my drug. **

**Your love your love your love.**

**I said your love your love your love is my drug **

**Your love your love your love**

**I don't care what people say **

**The rush is worth the price I pay **

**I get so high when you're with me **

**But crash and crave you when you leave**

**Hey, so I gotta a question **

**Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?**

**Do you wanna make your heart like an 808 drum?  
><strong>

**Is my love your drug?  
><strong>

**Your drug, uh your drug **

**Uh your drug **

**Is my love, your drug?**

**Because your love your love your love is my drug. **

**Your love your love your love.**

**I said your love your love your love is my drug **

**Your love your love your love**

**Because your love your love your love is my drug. **

**Your love your love your love.**

**I said your love your love your love is my drug **

**Your love your love your love...**

As she finished, the crowd clapped and roared as she received a score of 29/30 from the judges. Getting the highest score so far.

Now the cowboy knows the brunette's feelings for him, causing him to blush furiously. '_She likes me? Wow...who knew we felt the same? She sang her feelings for me, so I had to repay the favor obviously._' Vaughn thought as he smirked.

"Like that cowboy?" Chelsea asked as she sat down in front of him having a saucy smirk planted on her lips. "Not as much as you're gonna like mine." Vaughn answered as he went up onto the stage.

"The last contestant is...Vaughn! So what song do you want to sing today Vaughn?" Lanna asked. "I'm singing The Other Side by Jason Derülo. For, a certain farmer who happens to be my favorite girl." He smirked while looking at Chelsea. Who apparently hid herself behind a menu. He took the ear-mic from a nearby table and went to the center of the stage.

The beat started as he took a deep breath and started to sing.

**In the beginning **

**I never thought it would be you **

**When we were chilling **

**Smiling in the photo booth**

**But we got closer (Yeah..)  
><strong>

**Till you were eating off my spoon **

**And coming over **

**And we would talk all afternoon**

**Tonight we'll just get drunk **

**Disturb the peace **

**Bind your hands all over me **

**And then you bite your lip, whisper and say,  
><strong>

**"We're going all the way."**

Vaughn sang as he danced, making everyone shocked. Who knew the anti-social cowboy could sing and dance?

**Tonight, take me to the other side **

**Sparks fly like the Fourth of July **

**Just take me to the other side **

**I see the sexy look in your eyes**

**And I know, we ain't friends anymore **

**If we walk down this road **

**We'll be lovers for sure**

**So tonight kiss me like its do or die **

**And take me to the other side**

**This could be perfect **

**But we won't know unless we try **

**I know you're nervous **

**So just sit back and let me drive**

**Tonight we'll just get drunk **

**Disturb the peace **

**Bind your hands all over me **

**And then you bite your lip, whisper and say,  
><strong>

**"We're going all the way."**

**Tonight, take me to the other side **

**Sparks fly like the Fourth of July **

**Just take me to the other side **

**I see the sexy look in your eyes**

**And I know, we ain't friends anymore **

**If we walk down this road **

**We'll be lovers for sure**

**So tonight kiss me like its do or die **

**And take me to the other side**

**Kiss me like its do or die **

**And take me to the other side**

**Tonight we'll just get drunk **

**Disturb the peace **

**Let your love crash into me **

**And then you bite your lip, whisper and say,  
><strong>

**"We're going all the way."**

**Tonight, take me to the other side **

**Sparks fly like the Fourth of July **

**Just take me to the other side **

**I see the sexy look in your eyes**

**And I know, we ain't friends anymore **

**If we walk down this road **

**We'll be lovers for sure**

**So tonight kiss me like its do or die **

**And take me to the other side**

**Take me to the other side **

**And take me to the other side **

**Kiss me like its do or die **

**And take me to the other side.**

The song ended as the crowd clapped and cheered. "Chelsea, would you like to go to the other side with me?" Vaughn asked with the ear mic still on. Everyone gasped and waited for her response. "I-I would love to." Chelsea answered, blushing as furiously as the cowboy is.

Vaughn ran down the stage, and hugged Chelsea as he spanned her in circles. After spinning, Vaughn immediately locked his lips onto hers, who kissed him back.

'Best Karaoke Night Ever.' The couple thought at the exact same time.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this songficone shot as an apology for canceling My Beloved. And the reason I have time to write, is that the Exams are finally OVER! And it took me a week to write this. You Do Not know how many times I deleted a paragraph and rewrite it again and again and Again! I hope you liked it. Feel free to PM me whenever you want :3. **

**Its night time right now in my country, so Oyasuminasai (Good Night)! XD**


End file.
